kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Aden
Aden is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Aden was born and raised in Lofty Heights, a small mountainous world highly connected to nature. The main town of the world, where Aden lived, was built on and into the mountainside, near a river flowing down the mountain. The world itself is not very technologically advanced, the inhabitants preferring to live in simplicity, at peace with the mountain, which they believe to have its own soul. Story Deep Jungle Aden appeared in the story in the midst of the conflict in Deep Jungle, just in time to help stop the Heartless Ship. Unfortunately, he wasn't particularly well-versed in how to use a Keyblade Glider, and wound up using it mostly to ram into things. After returning to the camp with the rest of the group, they were ambushed by Nequa with large enemy Heartless. Upon emerging victorious, part of the group split off toward the Gorilla Habitat. Aden was part of the group left behind to defend the camp. Nequa later reappeared, summoning a Heartless version of the leopard who had killed Tarzan's parents, Sabor. When Sabor had been defeated, the Keybladers all regrouped at the campsite. There wasn't much time to rest, however, as Krowley directed the group to the world's Keyhole, which he promptly demonstrated the sealing of. After the goodbyes had been said, Tarzan discovered a mysterious messge with a picture of a keyhole: "Warriors of Light, you have survived the savagery of the jungle. But can you manage to make it out of the woods?" Disturbed by this message, the group returned to the Land of Departure for more information. The Great Forest After realizing he had spent more time than he had meant to training with his Keyblade Glider and that everyone had long disembarked, Aden rushed off to The Great Forest, where he transformed into a goose and met Bambi and Thumper. The two animals were rushing off to a meeting of some sort, and the rabbit quickly pointed Aden in the direction of Kross and Raisor, who were already in the world. Suddenly, the three Keyblade wielders, along with Bambi and Thumper, ran into Ronno and Aux, another one of the masked Keyblade wielders. Aux explained that he was conducting an experiment on hearts and what taints them using Ronno and Bambi—Ronno had willingly accepted the darkness, but what would it take to drag Bambi down? Gunshots and hunting dogs were then heard in the distance, and Aux and Ronno left. Panicking, Bambi rushed off to find his mother, Aden quickly following with Raisor and Kross. The Keyblade welders, however, were quickly stopped by a couple of coonhounds. Together, and with the help of newcomer Eon, they managed to fight the dogs off...but Bambi and Thumper had disappeared. Personality He tends not to speak up so much; he prefers to listen rather than talk. Admittedly, he has a bit of a short temper. First impressions are what usually defines his views of a person, so it's hard for him to warm up to people if they've gotten off on the wrong foot. He is willing to give second chances, though, given time. Working hard is very important to him, as idleness leads to atrophy. Raised to be tolerant and accepting, he tries hard to keep a good handle on himself, but isn't as good as he would like to admit. Appearance Aden has thick and messy brown hair with matching brown eyes. Standing at about 5'8", he isn't the tallest, but he makes up for it with lean muscle. He is relatively light-skinned. He dresses in long clothing that covers his skin, but at the same time is light and loose, allowing his body to breathe. He is always found wearing a beaded necklace with a feather on the end. In The Great Forest, he takes the appearance of a goose with mottled brown and grey feathers. Abilities *Blend (Equipped) Skills Physical None Magical *Aero *Blizzard Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Jungle King (Equipped) Accessories *White Fang (Equipped) Items *Potion (x1) Trivia *. : tale_wind, and thusly Aden, had a large absence from the roleplay from the beginning of Chapter 3 (The Next Move) to the middle of Chapter 6 (The Great Forest). Aden's absence was retconned into losing track of time while improving his skill with a Keyblade Glider, while . : tale_wind doesn't have an excuse.